


Come What May

by JMoonrise



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, Post-Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: Maybe... maybe there's still hope they can save the world. She might not like him, but she finds herself trusting him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing the body realized was the absence of pain. Then there was no noise, only absolute silence.

The third realization was that there was no light. Wherever, the body was, there was nothing to chase away the shadows. There weren’t any memories either. It was if it were a blank canvas, yet somehow had the ability of language.

People don’t just come into existence, the brain thought. _Am I male or female?_ The body moved and the bones and muscles ached. Fingers explored the sinewy muscles, the rough skin, and then hit the jackpot. _I am male_. The naked male began referring to himself as a he.

 _Do I have a name?_ He didn’t know the answer as he possessed nothing. He only knew language, more than one it seemed. He believed it was French. _Why would I need to know that?_

He drifted off as his body succumbed to fatigue. He was so weary, and he wondered what he experienced to cause such a reaction. He didn’t think he was a doctor because he didn’t know enough terminology to describe what was happening.

Minutes, hours, days, months, or even years could have passed by before something shined. His first reaction was to flinch. The brightness hurt.

The darkness returned and he felt comforted. The darkness he knew. It was familiar, and called to him like an old friend. Then the brightness returned and his body jerked. Slowly, more brightness was introduced to him.

Hazel eyes flashed open and then closed as lights assaulted them. The lights in the room were dimmed for the occupant. Faces appeared in his periphery, but he didn’t recognize anyone. They were strangers to him. He turned on his side and brought his knees to his chest. The new people terrified him.

The people backed off, and eventually left him alone to his thoughts. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying anyways. Everything had a way of blending together anyways.

When he was next aware, there was a young girl there with him. She had long dark hair and green-ish sort of eyes.

The girl beamed at him as she made her way to his bed. “Fox?” Her voice called to him.

 _Is that me?_ He wondered and then decided he liked it. “Is that who I am?” She nodded perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

She introduced herself as Samantha, his sister. _I have a sister_. “You’re thirteen years old.” She informed him with a toothy grin. “You’ve been here for a year now. We were by the bluff, and then I-I,” she dissolved into tears becoming quite emotional. He awkwardly pat her shoulder, although it cost him a lot of energy to do it. He was bone tired.

“We were playing, and then you fell. No one knows what happened. The kids at school thought I hurt you, but I would never even when we fight.” Her eyes were earnest and begging him to believe her.

His lips struggled to form words, but she understood the gist of it. His brain was trying to reconnect, and the doctors had already told him it was a long road of recovery. “Mom and dad got a divorce.” Her small fingers played with the edges of his hospital blankets.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. While he had yet to possess any concrete memories, he had vague recollections. He had feelings. He felt the echoes of shouting and lots of disagreements. He knows the feeling of terror and comforting her. He simply nods unsure how to process.

“Dad still has the house on the Vineyard. Although, mom bought one too. It’s in Tisbury though instead of Chilmark. It’s only a summer one. She doesn’t want to live there year around anymore. We moved to Boston after you got transferred here. Dad sometimes comes to visit, but he and mom don’t talk.”

His sister caught him up on her life, and he listened to her voice. It was soothing. Some part of him registered it was a miracle to be with her. He wasn’t entirely sure of why he felt that way because it was him that she worried for and not herself.

His relations with his mother were stilted. She was quite stiff, but he noticed she attempted to fight tears.

His father had made exactly one appearance. It was after the first week. He came by to see him and gently cupped his face. His eyes said what his mouth could not. Fox wasn’t sure how he felt about the man. A part of him didn’t trust him, and he wasn’t sure where the feeling came from.

It was a month of doctors visits and consultations before they released him from the hospital.

He was in physical and speech therapy to help him get to where he was before it all went to shit. The doctors were at least pleased with his neurological scans. There was nothing out of the ordinary. They were partially concerned about some extra activity in a region of his brain, but mostly attributed it to the accident.

When Fox Mulder's family came to pick him up from the hospital the day of his discharge, he was gone. Security had been alerted and the police called in, but there was no trace left of the thirteen year old. He had disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've revamped the story a bit. There's a slight change at the end of the first chapter.

**January 2001**

**Washington D.C.**

She thanked Skinner as he dropped her off at her apartment, but declined him escorting her to the door. The flight had been short. No one had wanted to drive down to North Carolina.

For once in her life, Dana Katherine Scully had no words. The fight was gone from her, and it seemed incredible to her. Eight years she had known him, and it dawned the day she saw him sprawled across the ground how much time they wasted.

For years, they ignored the glib mutters and gossip around headquarters. Over half of their coworkers were completely convinced that they were sleeping with each other before they even did. The rumors began circulating somewhere around their second year of being partnered.

They only escalated after the whole Antarctica debacle. The office seemed to be aware of something that two of them rarely touched on, or perhaps knowingly ignored. Dana was aware of the intimacy of her relationship, but it was almost a mutually unspoken agreement to never address whatever it was between them. The ironic part was that they both knew it existed. Mulder and Scully were highly educated people. It was apparent to anyone who observed them for more than a minute that there was something deeper.

She practically told a complete stranger about how her love transformed for the person next to her. One day he was simply Mulder, but then something changed. She wasn’t entirely sure when, perhaps when she was abducted, or when she thought he was dead the first time. All she knew was the dynamic between them shifted.

Even Skinner’s writer/producer friend incorporated an intense relationship between the onscreen portrayal of her and Mulder. Of course, Skinner had taken a couple of liberties himself, and felt shitty about it in the long run, giving them the department card for the night.

“How could I have been so blind?” She mumbled into her hands.

The tears were halted for the moment as regret seeped into the apartment.

It was a closed casket ceremony. No one wanted to particularly observe a body that had begun the early stages of decomposition. She could name all the stages, but the moment she allowed herself to be alone with the body, she hated her chosen profession.

Normally, it was against procedure, but Skinner pulled some strings. He knew.

They managed to convince the FBI not to perform an autopsy in accordance with Mulder’s Jewish upbringing. She knew he wouldn’t particularly care, but in the end she didn’t think she needed to know he had been cut up. She didn’t have any desire to know what they had done to him. It was ironic truly considering her own profession, but in that moment she hated her job.

For once, she regretted her position. The idea of death and decay bothered her immensely. It never disturbed her before to think about the victims that wound up on her table, but they were all Mulder. They had people who cared about them. They had lives and their lives were stolen.

Her eyes were wet and glassy and had remained that way for the last three days. She retained the appearance of a woman suffering the greatest loss there was. She would not only be navigating parenthood alone, but she now would spend her life alone.

They all knew. Doggett, Skinner, her mother, they were all aware that she would never fully move beyond what happened.

If she were able, she would’ve brought her knees to her chest to bury her face and cry. Instead she curled up in a ball on the couch and wished not for the first time for a different outcome.

The tears refused to fall. So many had been shed, she wasn’t sure her body had enough fluids left to produce anymore. Her eyes burned and the skin around them were sensitive.

“Please come back,” she whimpered as she drifted off to sleep.

_She was on a beach and in the distance she spotted a man, a boy, and a girl. They were working relentlessly on a sand sculpture. She heard their laughs over the crash of the waves._

_Drawn to them, she walked closer. The man’s back was to her, but the boy and the girl glanced up and smiled. The boy’s hair was darker with auburn highlights, while the girl was a strawberry blonde. Her eyes were hazel and his blue. They said something to the man before running towards her._

_The sounds of their laughter carried through the air. She found herself relaxing and continued her path to them._

_They met somewhere in the middle. “Mommy!” The little girl through her arms around Scully. The boy was a little less exuberant, but he hugged her too._

_“We thought you weren’t going to be here for a few more days.”_

_Her hands shook as she brushed back his hair. “I decided I couldn’t stay away any longer.” The kids beamed happily at her._

_“Come on mommy, he needs you.” The boy tugged on her arm. “You’re the only one who can save him.” Her brow crinkled in confusion. “He’s gone.” There was an urgency to his voice._

_The girl exchanged a worried glance with her brother. “They’ve put him back to when it all began, but they took him. He knew too much.” Tears pooled in the familiar eyes. “You’ve got to go back and save him. It’s the only way we’ll ever be borned. You gotta find him before they make him just like the smoking man.”_

_“I don’t understand.” Her dreams were never usually like this._

_The boy huffed. “Mommy, Audrey and I can’t be born without daddy.” They pointed behind them. Scully lifted her gaze to find she did recognize the man. It was Mulder. He was older, but there was a calmness to him. “We can’t communicate any other way with you, but for us to exist and our family, you can’t stay here. He’s in danger.” Mulder waved at the family as he continued working on their masterpiece._

_“How do I save him?” She pleaded urgently with them, knowing it was a dream._

_They grabbed each other’s hands. “We send you back. You’re not going to remember for a long time. He doesn’t either. You’ll know when to act. We love you mommy.”_

Thirteen year old Dana Scully clutched her racing heart as she sat up in bed. Sweat covered her body and her hair stuck to her face. She fell back on the mattress as she allowed her heart to slowly decelerate. She wasn’t sure what caused such a reaction from her because all she recalled was blackness.

Her eyes drifted shut as she tried to calm her mind. Whatever happened, it was over with now. She would think about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was at a beach. The waves lapped at the shore and the sun shone brightly. Her eyes roamed over the landscape, and she found herself admiring the beauty. It wasn’t any of the beaches she was familiar with either. She was on the edge of a bluff._

_Rarely during the course of her life was she able to just sit in place and enjoy the moment. It was impossible with all of the moving, studying, and trying to keep up with her siblings. It was all necessary, but sometimes she wished for something simple. She had goals to accomplish, and they weren’t going to happen without action. Her parents also expected a lot out of her. Bill had already shown an interest in the Navy. Missy was well Missy. It all fell onto Dana’s shoulders._

_She watched the tide come in and felt a peace settle over herself. It was relaxing._

_“Mommy!!!” She heard in the distance._

_There were three children playing in the sand. Two girls with a boy were dumping water and throwing sand at one another. A faint smile appeared on her lips at the sight of them. Children were a long way off for her at thirteen years old._

_The girls wore white sundresses while the boy had on khaki shorts and a white polo. Their giggles could be heard over the roaring of the water._

_She watched them hungrily, unsure of what about them captivated her. Their features remained unclear from this distance. Dana debated on whether or not to edge closer to them or not. It worried her that a parent might be close by and become concern about her interest._

_Yet there was something about these children drawing her closer. She had to know, and her feet began to move of their own accord._

_As she grew closer, she noticed all of the children had different hair colors. Their facial features were similar enough for her to know they were siblings. The blonde girl stopped her movements and stared at Dana. The blue gaze unnerved her and she shifted uncomfortably._

_“We didn’t know you would be here.” She stated simply. Her siblings stopped playing and focused their attention on her as well. Her hair was a dark blonde and fell in waves past her shoulders. She wasn’t much older than her siblings, but there was enough of a gap._

_The boy grinned at her and she returned the gesture. “You’re not supposed to be able to find this place.” He exchanged worried glances with his sisters. They shrugged. “We didn’t know you’d be strong enough.”_

_“Where am I?” It was her own burning question._

_The youngest smiled and Dana noticed her missing two front teeth. “The future silly,” it was said with such nonchalance. “I guess we hadn’t counted on you coming here for a longtime. You won’t remember it when you wake up.”_

_Her brow crinkled. “Why not?” There was something familiar about the children before her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was, but she had met them before._

_“It would mess up stuff,” the boy answered. “You can’t know until it’s time. You already know now, but you’re fighting it.”_

_Tears burned her eyes and she shook her head. “No,” a hand covered her mouth. “It’s not true.” She refused to believe what she knew in her mind was the truth._

_The kids sighed sadly and nodded. “Mommy, daddy isn’t safe. He won’t be for a longtime.” The oldest girl informed her mournfully. “We had to send you back because the bad men were going to ruin everything. They stole him, and it took us a longtime to find him. He’s already been here for two years, but we can’t actually locate him. We don’t know when you’ll meet him, only that your paths are always destined to me.”_

_A coldness washed over her. Without her awareness, she was hugging herself. “Does… does he know anything?”_

_The kids glanced covertly once again, and it reminded Dana of her own conversations with subtle looks and head shakes. “The memories are there, but he had a rough transition. They weren’t gentle, and it caused him a lot of pain. He was in a coma, which is why it took us so long to find him.”_

_“Will I ever come back to this place?” Her voice shook._

_“Mommy, we have to close it to you. We wouldn’t let anything happen to the point where we won’t be borned. So don’t worry, what’s going to happen in the future will be hard but maybe worth it.” The younger girl shrugged uncertainly._

_Dana knelt in the sand before the three of them. “I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this even if I don’t remember. I never imagined the opportunity would arise where I would have kids, but if it will be you guys then I must be bless by God.” The kids beamed happily and threw their arms around her._

_The boy opened his mouth to tell her something when-_

Her eyes snapped open to find an irritated Missy before her. “Dana,” she groaned. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes. You slept through your alarm.” She gestured pointedly to the clock on her nightstand.

“Shit,” she cried out as she began rushing around he room.

“What were you dreaming about anyways? You were awfully chatty last night.” Missy touched up her make-up in the mirror as Dana threw on jeans and a t-shirt. There wasn’t much hope for her hair that morning.

Dana pondered her sister’s question, but drew a complete blank. “I don’t remember. I think it was a good one.” She hoped it was, if it were a nightmare she usually work herself up. “Come on, I want to grab an apple on our way out.” She grabbed her backpack off the bedroom floor and felt lighter about the day. _Weird._

 


	4. Chapter 4

A smoky haze covered the low lit meeting room as men in positions of power sat around. A vocal disagreement amused one attendee. He snorted as tempers flared and lines were drawn about furthering their plans with the aliens.

“I say we place him in the office. Some people are getting far too nosy.” They were discussing what to do about their FBI problem again.

It had been quite the back and forth for the last several months. Someone was investigating mysterious disappearances, and the men in this room were concerned. They weren’t worried for they had the power and connections to destroy and bury any evidence recovered from these cases.

Most of their plans were already in action. All it took was several slips, and plans could be destroyed.

Green eyes observed the men in the room. Many he had known since he was but a boy. They groomed him and taught him until he was one of them. He had a seat at the table, and he reveled in the power bestowed upon him.

A fist pounded angrily into the table. “Look Spender, someone needs to put a leash on the agent or solve the problem permanently.” A hush swept over the room as the other members considered their current predicament. Rarely did they choose such drastic measures, but some people refused to follow orders and warnings.

From the shadows emerged a young man. By all accounts, he was more than attractive. He was tall and muscular but approachable. The lankiness of his youth had disappeared. His face lacked emotion and his eyes dead. “I accept my orders if that is our final decision. We’ve wasted enough time as it is, and I do not want factions forming. We will come to a consensus about our current problem.” His voice echoed with control and authority.

The members of the consortium knew when to put away their pettiness and get to work.

“Alright, we’ll take care of the arrangements.” Blevins conceded. “Don’t fuck it up Spender, you made quite a mess last time.” The young man smirked in remembrance of the Atlanta incident.

He shrugged his shoulders innocently despite the glint in his eyes saying otherwise. “You know me, I live on the edge.”

 


End file.
